Spectrum for the deployment of mobile cellular networks, such as LTE networks, consists of different operating frequency bands and also supports different channel bandwidths, e.g., 5, 10, 15, 20 MHz. In order to meet capacity needs and also for spectrum licensing and deployment flexibility reasons, mobile operators often deploy LTE networks in noncontiguous spectrum segments that can span multiple frequency bands. As a result, in a given cell tower sector aimed to provide service within a geographical area, a number of LTE cells are collocated and arranged in different frequency bands and/or bandwidths. Considering also that LTE networks are typically deployed on the same towers and sectors already in use by the existing mobile cellular networks, such as UMTS, it becomes apparent that spectrum fragmentation spans across radio access technologies as well.